


I Love You to the Moon and Back

by javamonkey



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domesticity, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, OFC Unnamed, Seb inspired, domestic!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javamonkey/pseuds/javamonkey
Summary: A few scenes of domesticity inspired by Seb reading ”I love you to the moon and back” by Amelia Hepworth for Save With Stories.
Relationships: James “Bucky” Barnes/OFC, James “Bucky” Barnes/Original Female Character
Kudos: 7





	I Love You to the Moon and Back

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this video that got this plot bunny hopping: https://www.instagram.com/tv/B_DUaAhpC9i/?igshid=7hxebgygwuw

His phone pinged lightly. Bucky looked up at the clock in the kitchen and set the plate he had been drying aside. “I’ve got him,” he called across the room.

He dried his hand and crossed into the living room. Bending over the wall of the playpen, he gently pried the Kong from the dark haired toddler’s grasp. “How did you get this?” The toddler replied with an unhelpful giggle.

Bucky stood and walked over to the workspace in the corner of the room, taking the rubber toy with him. Ignoring the crocodile cry, he set the kong upright next to the primary monitor. The head that had previously been bent in concentration looked up.

“This was in his play pen.”

“Again?”

“Yeah.”

She sighed and rolled her eyes. “Matca must have given it to him.” Upon hearing her name, the Newfoundland’s head perked up from where she’d been lying beside the playpen. 

Bucky nodded and headed back to the small child who’d forgotten about the confiscated dog toy and had moved on to attempting to cross the play area on unsteady legs.

“Come on little bear, time for bed,” he said as he scooped the child up with his arm. After a brief moment of uncertainty, they were followed into the nursery by their large white and black companion. 

* * *

Some time later, she followed the sound of an enthusiastic rendition of Pat the Bunny. Leaning against the doorframe, she took in the domestic scene. Bucky held the book close enough for small, chubby fingers to touch the pages and explore the page’s texture while Matca sprawled at his feet.

The newf stood and ambled out of Bucky’s line of sight. He looked up from his seat in the large, upholstered rocker. “One more, ma? Please?”

“Sure,” she laughed, picking up the drowsy toddler from where he was nestled against his father. Bucky shifted so that she could sit more comfortably in his lap.

With mother and child curled against him, Bucky reached over and picked up the next board book.

“And now, without further ado!” He announced gently. “I love you to the moon and back.”

“I love that book.” Bucky smirked knowingly in reply as she kissed him on the cheek.

“I love our time together as we start each happy day...”

* * *

He gently pried the kong from the sleeping child’s grasp. The archer hadn’t been joking about fatherhood being better training than anything the obstacle course’s AI could come up with.

“Welcome home,” Bucky heard her murmur before feeling her embrace him from behind.

“Matca gave it to him?”

“Mmmm.”

Bucky turned and slipped the toy into the pocket of her robe. He wrapped his arm around her, needing to cement this feeling of stability. 

“My love is always with you and it never, ever ends,” she whispered. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, inhaling the scents of the room. “Snuggle safely in my arms, our day is nearly done.”

“I love you to the moon and stars, my precious feisty one,” he replied. She choked back a giggle.

Fearing that they were pushing their luck, she released her hold on him. “It’s late and you need sleep. Bucky nodded and followed her to their bedroom. 


End file.
